


Still want you

by Simphony



Series: Our life throughout the years [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Headcanon, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard si alzò gli occhiali da vista sulla testa, trattenendo uno sbadiglio e stropicciandosi gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto tenersi le lenti a contatto invece di togliersele, ma quello era successo prima che qualche dirigente di TVNorge decidesse che no, il loro sketch era eccessivamente scorretto, perfino per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still want you

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo parte da un mio preciso headcanon dove Vegard, prima di mettersi con Bård, fosse un attimo libertino e se la facesse un pò con il primo che capitava.  
> Non si specifica bene come questi ragazzini finiscano a trovare Vegard (ma ci scriverò su senza alcun dubbio), ma comunque tant'è.  
> C'è del porn (perché porn!incest è sempre cosa buona e giusta) ed è stata scritto per il Maribingo di Maridichallenge con il prompt 60. Ascoltando i rumori della città

Vegard si alzò gli occhiali da vista sulla testa, trattenendo uno sbadiglio e stropicciandosi gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto tenersi le lenti a contatto invece di togliersele, ma quello era successo prima che qualche dirigente di TVNorge decidesse che no, il loro sketch era eccessivamente scorretto, perfino per loro e che quindi dovevano riprogrammare almeno otto o nove minuti di puntata.  
Puntata in diretta live. In tre paesi. E avevano solo due giorni di tempo.  
Sì, lui e Bård avevano lavorato anche con molto meno tempo a disposizione, ma Vegard si sentiva incredibilmente stanco.  
Fra le mille attenzioni che richiedeva Bård, il lavoro, i collaboratori da ascoltate, le riunioni e i due figli, Vegard non dormiva decentemente da più di una settimana (O forse erano due? O forse tre? Davvero, aveva perso il conto) ed iniziava ad accusare il colpo.  
Sbadigliò di nuovo e decise di bere un lungo sorso della Pepsi di Bård e di accendersi una sigaretta.  
Si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi in cucina, aprendo la porta del balcone. Una ventata di aria fredda lo investì in pieno, ma Vegard non era mai stato tipo da avere freddo e quello era uno dei motivi per cui gli piaceva la Norvegia, non solo perché era la sua patria.  
Gli piaceva la neve, gli piaceva l'inverno, gli piaceva il vento, gli piaceva l'idea di rimanere la domenica (quando era fortunato) sotto le coperte, gli piaceva il tè caldo. Gli piaceva non dover soffrire il caldo soffocanti dei paesi del sud in estate. Da loro faceva freddo quasi sempre. In estate non freddissimo, ma di certo senza giacca non si usciva.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, inspirando l'inverno a pieno polmoni. Si sentiva aria di Natale ormai e per quanto Vegard non ne fosse un particolare amante, gli piacevano i mercati natalizi. Gli piaceva, specialmente negli ultimi anni, andare in giro per le vie di Oslo per comprare i regali di Natale, comprare gli addobbi per l'albero o per la casa.  
Probabilmente gli piaceva solo perché ci andava con Bård, Bjørg e Jørgen. Lui era praticamente l'unico adulto quando uscivano tutti insieme. Bård si faceva sempre trasportare dall'adolescenziale entusiasmo dei ragazzi e Vegard veniva trascinato da una bancarella e l'altra, a comprare ogni anno decori diversi o semplicemente a mangiare frutta ricoperta di cioccolata o chissà che altro gli veniva in mente.  
Sorrise, fra sé e sé. Sì, decisamente, loro erano l'unico motivo per cui a Vegard piaceva il Natale. Fino a cinque anni prima, ogni scusa era quella buona per tentare di saltare il pranzo o la cena a Bergen. Prima era la scuola, poi il servizio militare, poi il lavoro.  
Certo, in un modo o nell'altro Bård riusciva ad incastrarlo e quindi si ritrovava circondato da parenti che a malapena conosceva, a dover intrattenere chiacchiere di circostanza e a dover fingere di essere interessato a quello che gli accadeva intorno.  
Vegard sospirò leggermente, poi inspirò ancora e ancora l'aria fredda. Di nuovo i rumori della città gli penetrarono nelle orecchie, come ogni volta quando riusciva a prendersi cinque minuti di pausa.  
Ascoltò i rumori della città, più attentamente del normale questa volta. Erano là, proprio sotto di lui. Un'intera popolazione che era fuori a divertirsi, a chiacchierare, a rilassarsi, magari riscaldandosi con del vino caldo.  
Sentiva il vociare dei ragazzini e anche quello dei mercati e le macchine che sfrecciavano dall'altra parte.  
Poteva sentire anche i suoi vicini ridere.  
Sentiva quello che per altri erano rumori, fastidiosi la maggior parte del tempo, ma che per lui erano come musica.  
Era cresciuto leggermente fuori Bergen, quasi acusticamente isolati dal resto del mondo. Quando era partito per il servizio militare si era improvvisamente ritrovato immerso in un mondo di rumori e di suoni. Alcuni irritanti, come la tromba che squillava puntualmente alle cinque e mezza del mattino, altri piacevoli, almeno per una persona metodica come lui. Il rumore degli scarponi durante la marcia o il rumore che faceva la sua pistola quando la puliva o la rimontava.  
Poi era tornato a casa e alla fine si era trasferito ad Oslo. E là sì che era pieno di rumori. Per essere pochi Vegard ammetteva che i norvegesi riuscivano a fare un sacco di rumore.  
Era ancora là, a fumare e a rilassarsi, quando Bård lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui.  
« Disturbo? » chiese il più piccolo e Vegard, sempre dandogli le spalle, poteva quasi immaginarsi il suo ghigno divertito e strafottente. Quello che piaceva a tante ragazze e donne, ma che a lui, in fondo in fondo, lo faceva impazzire, più di quello che avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta.  
« No. Stavo... Solo ascoltando i rumori. Mi rilassano. »  
« Sì, lo so che sei strano. »  
Vegard accennò un sorriso. Lui e Bård non erano tipi da dirsi "Ti amo". Le loro erano dichiarazioni atipiche, un po' un riassunto di tutta la loro relazione. Si comprendevano a livelli che a volte Vegard sospettava non fossero umani. Si guardavano e riuscivano a capirsi, anche senza dire una parola.  
« Grazie. » si limitò a rispondere.  
Finirono di fumare in silenzio e poi, senza dirsi nulla, tornarono in salotto e di nuovo Vegard tentò di trovare la concentrazione per lavorare.  
« La bimba dorme. » esordì il minore, ticchettando la penna sul tavolo, per poi guardare l'orologio e guardare di nuovo il fratello « Jørgen dovrebbe tornare fra un paio d'ore da Bergen. »  
Vegard ridacchiò piano, senza alzare gli occhi dai fogli, stringendo la penna fra le dita, sforzandosi allo stesso tempo di trovare un'idea per il lavoro e di ascoltare il fratello.  
« Bjørg non è una bambina, lo sai. » mormorò con un sorriso triste « E probabilmente Jørgen farà tardi, lo sai che ha la testa fra le nuvole. »  
Vegard si agitò leggermente sulla sedia, a disagio. Jørgen era gestibile. Era tranquillo, gli piaceva studiare, stare per i fatti suoi, guardare documentari, leggere libri e ascoltare musica. Vegard si rivedeva un sacco in lui, nelle sue passioni atipiche, nei suoi hobby o nel suo avere perennemente la testa su un altro pianeta.  
Bjørg invece era tutt'altro discorso, probabilmente perché stava diventando donna ed era circondata da maschi che non avevano mai interagito abbastanza con la sfera femminile.  
Era un'adolescente ormai, aveva compiuto da poco quindici anni e iniziava a diventare un mistero per lui, un mistero che lo spaventava perché ormai sua figlia non si accoccolava più contro di lui sul divano bevendo cioccolata calda e addormentandosi sotto la coperta mentre guardavano un film della Disney.  
Sì, c'erano ancora dei momenti in cui Vegard riusciva a vedere in lei degli sprazzi di bambina, ma...  
Stava semplicemente crescendo e Vegard si rendeva conto di non essere pronto ad un distacco.  
Smise di guardare il foglio, sospirando, quasi lanciando la penna sul tavolo. No, non aveva idee per tappare il buco della diretta e non aveva nemmeno voglia di pensarci.  
« Beh, per me lo è e lo sarà sempre. » replicò Bård con semplicità, come aveva sempre fatto « Ed è nostra, insieme a Jørgen e nessuno ce li toglierà mai. »  
Vegard annuì lentamente, non ricordando al fratello che per loro lui era solo "zio Bård". Non potevano dirgli che erano fratelli e che si amavano. Se ne sarebbero andati, disgustati e Vegard avrebbe sentito un parte di sé morire veramente, lasciandogli un vuoto incolmabile nel petto.  
« Non vuoi sapere perché oggi sono stato chiamato dal preside della scuola? O perché è stata sospesa per una settimana? » continuò poi Bård, cercando di fare conversazione.  
Vegard si massaggiò le tempie. Aveva cercato di ignorare il fatto che la sua bambina fosse stata sospesa da scuola per buona parte della giornata e quando era rientrato a casa aveva provato a parlare con Bjørg con scarsissimi successi e la ragazzina si era chiusa in camera, aprendo solo ed esclusivamente a Bård, quindi a lui non era rimasto altro da fare che cambiarsi per andare a letto. Prima che il lavoro lo chiamasse, ovviamente, aumentando così il mal di testa.  
« Non lo so. Lo voglio sapere? » chiese poi rendendosi conto da solo di quanto la propria domanda risultasse infantile.  
Bård sospirò, guardandolo quasi con disapprovazione, ma lasciò ugualmente correre.  
« Credo che il corso di autodifesa che le hai fatto fare abbia dato i suoi frutti. » iniziò Bård, ponderando le proprie parole « Ha praticamente steso un ragazzo il doppio di lei. »  
Vegard gemette piano, passandosi le mani sul viso.  
Eppure quando l'avevano iscritta a quel corso, per farle imparare come difendersi dato che loro due erano sempre fuori per lavoro, a Vegard era sembrata quasi un'idea intelligente.  
« E se è lui ad averla attaccata perché lei si è beccata la sospensione? »  
Bård esibì una smorfia incerta, quasi indeciso.  
« Beh, ecco perché... Diciamo che l'offesa era verbale e lei può non aver controllato la propria forza. Intenzionalmente intendo. »  
« E lui che cosa le ha detto di cosi terribile, sentiamo. »  
Per una delle rare volte che accadeva, Vegard vide le guance del fratello arrossarsi, in imbarazzo e il maggiore alzò le sopracciglia.  
« Qualcosa del tipo "Tuo zio è molto più figo di tuo padre, che non solo è brutto ma non fa nemmeno ridere" o roba di questo genere. Allora lei diciamo che potrebbe essersi arrabbiata e aver detto qualcosa di molto poco dignitoso in mezzo al cortile della scuola come "Mio padre è migliore di un verme schifoso come te. E per inciso, fa molto ridere." »  
Bård scosse le spalle e Vegard rimase un paio di secondo interdetto, senza dire nulla salvo poi scoppiare a ridere.  
Il fratello minore rimase in silenzio, ad ascoltarlo ridere e a guardarlo asciugarsi gli occhi per le lacrime. Arricciò le labbra, tirandosi indietro una ciocca di capelli sfuggita chissà come dalla fascia rossa che portava in testa.  
« Una sospensione... Solo perché un coglione le ha detto che tu sei migliore di me? » chiese poi.  
« Beh, c'è un fondo di verità in tutto questo no? » ghignò di nuovo Bård, per prenderlo in giro.  
« Poco ma sicuro ma... Perché prendersela cosi tanto? Cioè, sono anni che sentiamo che ti sei migliore di me, che io sono migliore si te, che uno è più bravo in questo o quell'altro... »  
« Vegard, sei suo padre. » lo interruppe Bård accarezzandogli un braccio « Non ci sono altre spiegazioni. »  
Vegard serrò le labbra, cercando di non rispondere alla lieve insinuazione nel tono di Bård. Ne avevano discusso per ore e ore e non c'era altra soluzione al loro "problema". Erano fratelli, che nascondevano una relazione incestuosa e Bjørg e Jørgen era i figli gemelli naturali di Vegard.  
« Avrebbe fatto lo stesso per te. » disse piano.  
Non era bravo a consolare la gente, Vegard. Anzi, non era bravo ad intrattenere relazioni interpersonali al di fuori dell'ambiente lavorativo.  
Bård ridacchiò, guardandolo di nuovo con il suo solito sguardo di strafottente superiorità.  
« Lo so. Mica sono idiota. » replicò scrollando di nuovo le spalle « Dall'alto della mia perfetta perfezione, io non so cosa sia la gelosia. »  
Vegard rise di nuovo di fronte a quella palese bugia, ma amava Bård anche per quello. Si chinò leggermente verso di lui, baciandolo e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
« Si sta allontanando da me Bård. Jørgen è più semplice da gestire, da capire. » mormorò piano « Invece Bjørg... non so cosa fare. Io sì che sono geloso. Vuole parlare solo con te, uscire con te, confidarsi con te e... » sospirò pesantemente non trovando le parole giuste « Ogni tanto penso davvero che voglia più bene a te che a me. »  
« Oh andiamo. » il fratello lo spintonò via ridacchiando, visibilmente a disagio « Non dire cazzate Vegard, sei solo stanco e quando non dormi diventi insopportabilmente depresso. Jørgen è un maschio. Avete un sacco di cose in comune. E non è che Bjørg vuole più bene a me che a te, semplicemente io... » si tirò indietro i capelli « Sono più abituato ad interagire con donne di te. Tutto qua. »  
« No io... »  
« Vegard stai dicendo un mucchio di stronzate. » lo interruppe di nuovo Bård, questa volta senza nemmeno mascherare il tono irritato « È ovvio che con te faccia l'adolescente incazzata. Sei suo _padre_. Io sono solo lo zio Bård e no, non dico che mi voglia meno bene. » continuò Bård scuotendo ancora le spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo « Dico solo che... Non c'è quell'obbligo morale di fare a tutti i costi l'adolescente ribelle testa di cazzo, capisci no? »  
Vegard lo guardò perplesso, un sopracciglio alzato.  
«... Mh, no? » chiese poi con il tono di chi sapeva avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
Bård sospirò di nuovo.  
« Questo perché tu eri il figlio perfetto che non deludeva mai nessuno. Voti perfetti? Vegard. Bravo negli sport? Vegard. Corso di teatro e di musica? Vegard. Servizio militare? Vegard. Licenza da pilota? Vegard. »  
« Stai... Stai esagerando Bård. »  
« No, sono serio. » rise il più piccolo « Senti, Bjørg vuole parlare con me solo perché io riesco a capire che cosa sta passando. Quando... Tu sei partito per il servizio militare le cose non sono state semplici a casa, senza di te. Non sono stato un bravo figlio, per niente. Ero arrabbiato con il mondo e con te e non riuscivo a capire come incanalare la mia rabbia, almeno fino a quando non mi hai trascinato alle tue stupide prove di teatro quando sei tornato dal tuo stupido servizio militare. Bjørg sta solo tentando di capire che cosa vuole fare e come renderti orgogliosa. Ma devi capire che quello che magari piace a te non piace a lei. E... Devi lasciarla andare Vegard. So... So che è difficile, ma è questo che fanno i genitori, credo. »  
Bård gli strinse la mano con forza, baciandolo lentamente e Vegard si lasciò andare a quel bacio, serrando con forza gli occhi, chiedendosi quando e come la sua felicità sarebbe esplose in una bolla di sapone.  
« È difficile anche per me Vegard, devi credermi. » sussurrò poi sulle sue labbra, con gli occhi semi aperti « Ma ti starò vicino e lo sai. »  
« Si lo so Bård. Lo so. » mormorò altrettanto piano, quasi avesse paura di sentire le sue stesse parole.  
« Prova a parlarci senza... Come se fossi suo amico e non suo padre. Secondo me funziona. »  
Bård indicò la porta della stanza di Bjørg, che dava proprio sul salotto e solo in quel momento Vegard si rese conto del pericolo che stavano correndo nel baciarsi proprio là, a meno di due metri dalla loro bambina e si scostò lentamente.  
« La luce è ancora accesa. Provaci, tanto che hai da perdere? » lo spronò ancora il più piccolo.  
Vegard osservò la porta chiusa e si morse un labbro. Poi si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e sospirò.  
« A questo punto, direi proprio nulla. »  
Si alzò in piedi e poi bussò alla porta.  
« Zio Bård? » chiese la ragazza, a voce più alta del necessario.  
Vegard si voltò verso Bård, con un gemito di disperazione e il più piccolo si limitò a fargli un gesto con le mani, come a spronarlo a continuare.  
« Mh... No. Sono... Sono Vegard. »  
« Ah. Sto dormendo. »  
« Cos... Posso entrare? Per favore? » chiese ancora grattandosi la testa, nervosamente.  
Vegard sentì dei passi pesanti e poi la porta si aprì.  
Bjørg rimase sulla soglia e lui osservò quella ragazzina con capelli ricci e biondi e gli occhi azzurri che indossava una felpa e una tuta e improvvisamente non seppe più che dire.  
Si voltò verso Bård, ma il fratello si era già dileguato, lasciandolo solo e quindi tornò a guardare la figlia.  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia al petto, come a chiedergli silenziosamente che cosa volesse dalla sua vita  
« Mh... Volevo fare quattro chiacchiere, ti va? »  
« Se è per la storia della sospensione non mi va. Zio Bård è già passato come un carro armato su di me, grazie. »  
Vegard alzò un sopracciglio. Bård non gli aveva detto nulla e Vegard era convinto che avesse semplicemente lasciato correre senza rimproverarla, limitandosi a chiedere che cosa fosse successo. Forse avrebbe dovuto avere più fiducia in lui.  
« No no... Volevo solo... Parlare un po', con l'inizio della nuova stagione live e le riprese e le interviste... Non sono stato molto a casa. Sei stata un sacco di tempo da sola. »  
Lei scosse le spalle e mosse la testa, un gesto che gli ricordò tantissimo Bård adolescente, un gesto che faceva anche da adulto quando non voleva parlare di qualcosa che lo faceva arrabbiate o che lo metteva a disagio.  
« Stavate lavorando. E poi stavo con Jørgen. Mica ci avete abbandonata sull'autostrada. »  
« Non lo faremo mai! » esclamò serio Vegard, solo per poi rendersi conto che era solo una battuta.  
Bjørg soffocò una risata nel braccio e poi si sforzò di tornare seria e arrabbiata, ma senza riuscirci del tutto.  
« Di cosa vuoi parlare? » chiese poi.  
« Di... Di un po' di roba. Cose che non ti ho mai detto, perché sono una frana a parlare e... Mi agito e lo sai... » si passò una mano sul viso, rendendosi conto di quanto sembrasse ridicolo.  
« Sì, ma come dice zio Bård sei anche molto carino quando ti agiti e balbetti. E poi ci sono abituata. Jørgen non parla di ciò che prova o di ciò che pensa. Credo di aver sviluppato una certa capacità di telepatia, ormai » lei lo prese per il polso, trascinandolo sul divano e si coprì con una coperta abbandonata sul bracciolo.  
Vegard tentò di sistemarsi e di contenere l'agitazione.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro e poi tornò a guardare Bjørn.  
« Sai, la vita mia e di Bård è cambiata in sacco negli ultimi cinque anni. Cambiata in meglio, ovviamente. » si affrettò a dire « E... Sono felice che voi stiate con noi. Sai... Tua madre non mi aveva mai detto che... Che era incinta. » ammise poi.  
Era la prima volta che ne parlavano. Lui non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di farlo e lei non aveva mai fatto domande. Si era semplicemente intrufolata in punta di piedi nelle loro vite, senza chiedere nulla sul perché non avesse visto il padre nei suoi primi dieci anni di vita.  
Jørgen poi, meglio non parlarne. Si era adattato, tutto qua. Dimostrava il proprio affetto per loro a piccole dosi, lentamente, come se non riuscisse mai completamente a fidarsi di nessuno, nemmeno della sorella gemella.  
Vegard si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto parlare anche con lui. Magari il giorno dopo.  
« Lo avevo intuito. » rise lei « La mamma... Non ha mai parlato di te. Ma ogni tanto sospirava di fronte alla televisione, durante i vostri programmi. E in qualche maniera sapevo che cosa era accaduto. Non ci vuole un genio per capirlo, ecco. »  
« No, questo è perché hai ereditato il quoziente intellettivo autistico di tuo padre. » si lasciò sfuggire Bård mentre usciva dalla cucina e si chiudeva in camera da letto con una birra.  
Vegard si limitò a lanciare un cuscino alla porta ormai chiusa e Bjørn a ridacchiare.  
« Beh, non ha tutti i torti. » aggiunse lei piano, con un sorrisetto divertito.  
Vegard sospirò di nuovo.  
« Volevo solo dire... Che mi dispiace. Non esserci stato intendo. Magari se lo avessi saputo, vostra madre non... »  
" _Non si sarebbe uccisa con degli psicofarmaci_." pensò poi senza dirlo e la frase rimase fra di loro, nell'etere, come se il fantasma di quella donna non se ne fosse mai andato via, non per davvero.  
Vegard non finì la frase, ma entrambi sapevano la verità.  
« La mamma è sempre stata buona con me. » esordì lei, schiarendosi la gola e distogliendo lo sguardo per nascondere gli occhi lucidi « È stata una brava mamma. Prendeva le sue medicine e non ci hai mai urlato contro o picchiato o roba di questo tipo. Era sempre molto attenta a noi, a quello che ci serviva. Era solo depressa. Ma lo era anche prima di incontrarti. Non è che si è ammalata a causa tua. » scosse di nuovo le spalle « Era... Semplicemente stanca, nulla di più. Poteva capitare prima come fra dieci anni. »  
Vegard annuì, lentamente e inghiottì saliva che in realtà non aveva. Si sentiva la gola secca.  
« Ti voglio bene Bjørg. E voglio bene anche a Jørgen. » disse poi, all'improvviso, stupendosi da solo « E qualunque cosa voi vogliate fare, a noi andrà bene. Dico sul serio. Anche se un giorno voi decideste di andare a cacciare gamberi in Australia. Andrà bene. Sempre. »  
Lei lo fissò di scatto, stupita a sua volta.  
Poté vedere parte di sé su quel volto. La forma del naso e degli occhi, che si mischiava con la linea sottile della bocca di sua madre e il viso leggermente allungato e non tondo come il suo.  
Paradossalmente, la madre naturale di Bjørn era molto simile a Bård. Lunghi capelli biondi e lisci, grandi occhi azzurri, labbra sottili. Quando ci pensava, Vegard doveva ammettere che in un modo o nell'altro, chiunque si fosse portato a letto, assomigliava incredibilmente a Bård. E vedere come Bjørn sembrasse la figlia naturale di lui e del fratello gli stringeva il cuore.  
« Sei... Sei un idiota sentimentale, come dice lo zio Bård. » esclamò lei avventandosi su di lui e abbracciandolo.  
Vegard si limitò ad annuire, senza dire nulla.  
« Devi parlare con Jørgen. Non so, ma c'è qualcosa di strano in lui. » mormorò poi allontanandosi leggermente.  
Vegard sentì di nuovo una lieve nota di panico dilagarsi lungo il proprio corpo.  
« Strano? In che senso strano? »  
La ragazza si allontanò leggermente da lui, tornando seduta con la schiena contro il bracciolo del divano e scosse di nuovo le spalle.  
« Non lo so. E' schivo. Non parla. Sta tutto il tempo appiccicato al cellulare. Ogni volta che provo a chiedergli qualcosa... non so. Si chiude a riccio e se ne va via. E' strano. Non è da lui. »  
« Magari... non so, vuole solo... avere un po' di privacy. O fare... le cose che... fanno gli adolescenti. Credo. » borbottò Vegard con le guance rosse dall'imbarazzo.  
Bjørg rimase un secondo in silenzio, per poi alzarsi in piedi, gemendo di disgusto.  
« Oh mio Dio, che schifo. » si tappò le orecchio « Non voglio sentire queste cose. Dio, Jørgen non credo nemmeno che sappia a cosa serve! » esclamò poi.  
Bård uscì dalla stanza, bevendo dalla bottiglia di Pepsi.  
« Mh? Che succede? » chiese poi « Vegard, che danni hai combinato? » chiese poi notando l'evidente imbarazzo del fratello e quello della figlia.  
« Papà parla di cose orribili che Jørgen potrebbe fare. »  
« Mh? »  
« No, io... lei... ha detto che Jørgen vuole stare da solo e non parlare e... » si morse un labbro, sempre più in imbarazzo « Beh, è un adolescente, no? » concluse poi.  
« State parlando di masturbazione? » chiese poi il fratello minore.  
Vegard e Bjørg emisero di nuovo un gemito di disagio, contemporaneamente.  
« Basta, non vi voglio sentire! » continuò la ragazza « Me ne vado a letto. E tu... beh... parla con Jørgen, ma senza che io vi senta! » concluse puntando un dito verso il padre, prima di dargli le spalle e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
« Bård, sei ufficialmente il padre più orribile dell'anno. » si limitò a commentare Vegard.  
« Oh, mi diverto solo a mettervi in imbarazzo. »  
Bård si sedette accanto a lui, tirandogli indietro ciocche di capelli con tocco amorevole.  
« Bjørg e Jørgen hanno la tua stessa incredibile idiosincrasia nei confronti dei rapporti umani. » mormorò poi.  
« Deve essere un gene dominante. »  
« Almeno loro non sembrano i figli del postino turco. »  
Vegard gli diede un colpo sulla spalla.  
« Smettila, sono anni che mi massacri con questa storia. »  
« Ehi, è divertente! Insomma, non sembriamo nemmeno fratelli. » rise poi « Tu puoi davvero passare per il bellissimo turista straniero in gira ad Oslo, no? » sussurrò ancora, chino verso l'orecchio di Vegard.  
« S-Smettila. » ripeté di nuovo il maggiore « Jørgen dovrebbe tornare fra poco e Bjørg è ancora sveglia. »  
Bård lanciò una breve occhiata oltre le spalle di Vegard. La luce era spenta ma si sentivano ancora dei rumori, probabilmente era la figlia che entrava o usciva dal bagno che collegava le stanze dei due ragazzi.  
Chinò ancora di più la testa, lasciando leggeri baci lungo il collo di Vegard.  
« Creo solo l'aspettativa per dopo. » mormorò di nuovo, baciandogli una clavicola scoperta.  
Vegard si scostò, spingendola via leggermente.  
« Ti detesto. »  
« Oh sì, ti amo anche io. »  
Bård gli rivolse un ghignò, sistemandosi poi sul divano e accendendo la televisione, ignorando il fratello. Vegard sospirò ancora una volta, prendendo parte della coperta di Bård e sistemandosi contro di lui.  
« Dobbiamo per forza vedere un film d'azione senza un senso? » si lamentò poi il maggiore, rubandogli la bottiglia di Pepsi dalle mani.  
« Non ho alcuna intenzione di guardare un noioso documentario sugli animali artici, Vegard. » lo liquidò Bård, alzando comunque un braccio e circondando le spalle del fratello, stringendolo a sé.  
Vegard arricciò le labbra, senza dire nulla, sistemandosi comunque contro il petto di Bård, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto Vegard abbracciò Bård intorno alla vita, scivolando sempre di più verso le sue gambe.  
« Sistemati meglio Vegard o domani avrai il mal di collo. » mormorò Bård sorridendo e accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Il più grande scostò la sua mano, indispettito e scosse la testa.  
« Non sto dormendo. » mugolò.  
« Sì, certo. » lo prese in giro il minore spingendolo verso di sé « E' parecchio che non dormi decentemente Vegard. »  
« Sto solo aspettando Jørgen. Sono sveglio. » biascicò di nuovo.  
« Sì, sì hai ragione. » lo liquidò ancora un volta Bård tirandogli su la coperta di pile fin sopra le spalle « Ora su, non fare il bambino e dormi. Appena Jørgen torna ti sveglio. Così saluti anche mamma e papà. »  
Vegard annuì, sempre più lentamente, gli occhi chiusi. Strinse ancora di più le braccia intorno alla vita del fratello, premendo il viso contro il suo addome e si addormentò di colpo.

Vegard si svegliò di soprassalto che era da solo sul divano. Intorno a lui c'erano delle persone che discutevano, ma non aveva assolutamente idea di che cosa fosse successo.  
Guardò l'orologio e si rese conto di aver dormito per più di tre ore. Sentì distintamente la voce dei suoi genitori e diede per scontato che anche Jørgen fosse tornato. Sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi e raggiungendo il gruppetto di voci che veniva dalla cucina.  
Alzò la mano in segno di saluto verso i genitori e poi diede un rapido bacio sulla fronte ai due figli, prima di dirigersi verso il lavandino e bere un bicchiere d'acqua. Si strofinò l'orlo del maglione che indossava contro il viso, tentando di eliminare i segni del jeans di Bård dal suo viso, senza successo. Sentiva ancora i segni contro la sua guancia della zip dei suoi pantaloni.  
« Tutto ok Jørgen? » chiese poi « Ti sei divertito? »  
L'altro alzò gli occhi dal cellulare per meno di mezzo secondo, poi sospirò e annuì.  
« Sì. Certo che sì. »  
« E' stato un così caro ragazzo. Ha fatto tutto da solo. La spesa, le pulizie, il letto... Sembrava di vedere te da piccolo, Vegard. » squittì la madre.  
Bård e Bjørg alzarono gli occhi al cielo contemporaneamente. La più piccola emise anche un gemito, fingendo un conato di vomito.  
« Bjørg smettila. » la rimproverò blandamente il padre, bevendo ancora.  
« Oh sì, il perfettissimo Vegard. » ghignò Bård « “Oh, come hai rifatto bene il tuo letto Vegard caro! Gli angoli sono assolutamente perfetti”. » li prese in giro, imitando la voce della madre.  
Vegard si limitò a dargli uno spintone mentre la madre ridacchiava.  
« Bård smettila. » ripeté poi il fratello maggiore, aprendo la finestra e accendendosi una sigaretta.  
Un ragazzino. Bård riusciva ad essere veramente un ragazzino a volte, ma si beò del leggero sorriso sul volto di Jørgen.  
Il fratello e i figli avevano quello spaventoso hobby di trovare qualunque modo possibile ed inimmaginabile per prenderlo in giro. Erano scherzi innocuo, divertenti e Vegard non se l'era mai presa di più tanto.  
Quando erano piccoli Bård era specializzato nel massacrarlo di commenti e di battute, alcuni veramente molto pesanti a volte. Ricordava che la prima volta che Bård aveva tirato fuori la storia del postino turco, Vegard aveva sedici anni e Bård solo tredici.  
Era rimasto sveglio per due notti prima di correre terrorizzato da sua madre e chiedergli spiegazioni su quello che diceva il fratello.  
Bård si era beccato una punizione galattica (qualcosa come il non poter giocare a nessuna console per un mese e l'impossibilità di andare a qualunque festa di compleanno o a qualunque centro commerciale dopo la scuola per due mesi interi).  
Bård gli aveva tenuto il broncio per due settimane nonostante fosse colpa sua e Vegard si era ritrovato un senso di colpa micidiale che era finito diretto in un barattolo di Nutella con due cucchiai e la promessa di portarlo di nascosto al centro commerciale di tanto in tanto.  
Alla fine finiva sempre in quel maniera. Bård faceva qualche idiozia, gli faceva gli occhioni dolci e Vegard finiva per cedere.  
Inesorabilmente. Era sempre stato così con Bård. Non riusciva mai ad essere arrabbiato troppo a lungo con lui.  
Lo amava troppo. Troppo perché per sentimento, a volte, non lo facesse sanguinare dall'interno, lentamente, senza sosta. Era qualcosa con cui aveva cercato di rapportarsi, di interagire a volte, senza successo. Si era semplicemente adattato. Alla fine lo aveva accettato.  
Era un amore che non aveva nessun suono, che non emetteva nessun rumore. Sanguinava, goccia dopo goccia. Gli faceva del male, ma gli faceva anche del bene.  
Era un rapporto conflittuale il loro. Si erano sempre detti tutti, quasi con brutalità a volte. Non riuscivano ad essere diplomatici, non fra di loro almeno.  
Vegard socchiuse gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro. Si estraniò dalle voci della sua famiglia in cucina, dal rumore della macchina del caffè che bolliva, dal rumore delle pentole che sua madre aveva iniziato a sbatacchiare in giro per iniziare a cucinare qualcosa per cena anche se ormai era notte e Vegard decise che probabilmente Jørgen si era semplicemente lamentato di nuovo che aveva fame.  
Si chiese come il figlio potesse essere così terribilmente affamato, perennemente, tutto il giorno pur non facendo alcuna attività fisica e pur essendo magro come uno stecchino.  
Aprì gli occhi e osservò di nuovo Oslo che si spandeva di fronte a lui. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera, osservando dei bambini con le mele caramellate rincorrersi, osservando ragazze indaffarate con le borse della spesa e le cuffie sulla testa, osservando poi uomini in giacca e cravatta e ventiquattrore che sfrecciavano fra i pedoni, correndo verso chissà dove.  
Ognuno di loro emetteva un suono, un rumore, che Vegard riusciva a percepire distintamente e che lo faceva sentire a casa, quasi integrato. Non comprendeva bene le emozioni umane Vegard, ma riusciva a capire ogni suono che producevano.  
Poi all'improvviso delle voci si intromisero bruscamente dentro il suo cervello. Si voltò di scatto, osservando Jørgen e Bjørg che si rincorrevano per la cucina e Bård che tentava di fermarli. Suo padre era già in salotto e la madre continuava a cucinare.  
« Che succede? » chiese spegnendo la propria sigaretta quasi con rassegnazione e chiudendosi la porta del balcone alle spalle.  
« Mi sono stancata di parlare con Jørgen mentre lui non fa altro che stare a scrivere su questo maledetto cellulare! » esclamò la ragazza arrabbiata, infilandosi il cellulare nella tasca della tuta, osservando prima il padre poi il fratello gemello.  
« Bjørg, dammi quel telefono, adesso! » replicò a voce alta il ragazzo allungando la mano verso la sorella « Dammelo immediatamente, prima che decida di andare in camera tua e gettare i tuoi dvd fuori dalla finestra. » ringhiò poi.  
« Cos... oh, non oseresti mai farlo. Poi sarei costretta a gettare te fuori dalla finestra. » sibilò lei.  
« Ragazzi, ragazzi, calmiamoci, ok? » si intromise Vegard.  
Afferrò il figlio, spingendolo dolcemente verso Bård e poi si voltò verso la figlia, sospirando.  
« Bjørg, vuoi dare il tuo telefono a tuo fratello per favore? » chiese allungando una mano verso di lei, in attesa « Ti prego. Non vogliamo rimanere svegli tutta la notte per un capriccio, vero? »  
« Vorrei solo che Jørgen la smettesse di stare appiccicato a questo coso ogni volta che parlo! » si lamentò lei.  
« Ok. » Vegard si passò una mano sul viso, tirandosi via dei riccioli dal viso « Ok, va bene, facciamo così. » si verso una tazza di caffè, sedendosi sul tavolo « Ora mi dai il telefono di Jørgen e tu vai con Bård e i nonni in salotto e io e Jørgen parliamo un po'. Che ne dici? »  
« Cosa? Ora? Sono distrutto, non mi va, ho da fare. » si lamentò il ragazzo, dondolandosi da una parte all'altra.  
« Ehi, o questo o il tuo telefono fuori alla finestra, che ne dici? »  
« Non puoi semplicemente prenderle il telefono di mano e farmi andare a dormire!? » esclamò il ragazzino « Bjørg, questo è un ricatto! Non ti rendi mai conto di come tu sia egoista. Cristo, non sopporti nemmeno il fatto che io possa avere una vita o degli amici o... »  
Jørgen si interruppe, arrossendo vistosamente e continuò a fissare la sorella.  
« Ragazzi, calmiamoci, ok? Non c'è bisogno di... »  
« Bene, dato che la pensi così tieniti il tuo stupido telefono e i tuoi stupidi amici e tutto il resto. » esclamò Bjørg arrabbiata, lanciando il telefono sul tavolo « Io me ne vado a letto. » concluse lasciando la cucina e sbattendosi la porta della propria camera.  
« Perfetto, me ne vado a letto anche io. »  
Jørgen recuperò il suo cellulare e, dopo un paio di secondi, anche lui si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciando Vegard e Bård da soli.  
Vegard sospirò, allungando un braccio sul tavolo e appoggiandoci la testa sopra.  
« Direi che... non ho gestito la situazione d'emergenza al meglio. »  
« E' stato peggio di un attentato terroristico. » commentò laconico Bård « Non credo che si potesse riuscire a gestire una situazione del genere. »  
Vegard accennò una risata senza allegria.  
« Sono distrutto. » mormorò mentre Bård si sedeva accanto a lui « Bård sono stanchissimo. Ho sonno. » sussurrò ancora.  
« E allora vai a dormire Vegard. Ci penso io a loro. »  
Il maggiore scosse la testa, rialzandosi a sedere, appoggiandosi allo schiena della sedia, bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè.  
« No, devo... devo pensarci io, ma... non so come. »  
« Vegard, non devi fare tutto da solo. Ci sono anche io qua, con te. »  
Bård allungò lentamente una mano, poggiandola su quella di Vegard, stringendo leggermente le dita, come a dargli un po' di conforto.  
« Devi smetterla di portare tutto questo peso da solo. Inizia a fidarti di me. » sospirò anche lui « Lo so che posso essere solo “lo zio Bård” per loro ma... »  
« Oh smettila. » lo interruppe Vegard « Sei come un padre per loro. »  
« E allora permettimi di farlo, Cristo! » ringhiò.  
Bård non riuscì a trattenersi e diede un pugno sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare il fratello e allontanare con la sedia. Bård vide Vegard alzare leggermente le braccia, socchiudere gli occhi e prendere un profondo respiro.  
Il minore vide la madre affacciarsi alla porta.  
« Tutto ok ragazzi? »  
« Sì. Sì, tutto ok. » Bård si alzò in piedi, raggiungendola « Io.. Io e Vegard dobbiamo parlare un attimo, ok? Niente di... di cui preoccuparsi. »  
La donna osservò il figlio maggiore, le gambe accavallate, che fissava altrove mentre si mordeva nervosamente un'unghia poi alzò lo sguardo verso Bård, che si agitava sul posto, pronto a chiuderle la porta in faccia.  
« Bård, forse dovreste andare tutti a letto. Con il vostro programma alla porte e i ragazzi che litigano tutto il giorno, forse dovreste prendervi un attimo di relax. Siete entrambi distrutti. »  
Bård strinse le mano sulla porta, lasciando cadere la testa sul petto, sospirando. Aveva ragione, in fondo. E sua madre aveva cresciuto tre figli, quindi probabilmente mentre di loro come si faceva il genitore, a differenza loro che si erano ritrovato due gemelli di dieci anni fra capo e collo senza averli richiesti.  
« Hai ragione. Dieci minuti e andiamo a letto, ok? Voglio solo... chiarire un paio di cose con Vegard, nulla di più. »  
Dal fondo della cucina arrivò un verso sarcastico, la solita tipica risatina di derisione di Vegard e Bård si scoprì ad odiarla selvaggiamente.  
Abbozzò comunque un sorriso verso la madre.  
« Dieci minuti. » ripeté « Voi andate a letto. La stanza degli ospiti è già sistemata e in bagno ci sono tutte le cose che vi servono per domani. Il perfettissimo Vegard ha sistemato tutto per voi oggi pomeriggio. »  
« Hai finito, cazzo? » lo riprese il fratello « Sono distrutto e non ho voglia di sentire le tue cazzo di lamentele sul come faccio le cose, ok? »  
Bård chiuse la porta della cucina, voltandosi verso il fratello. Poi lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un polso, alzandolo di peso in piedi e trascinandolo sul grande balcone, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
« Bård, che diamine...? »  
Ma l'altro continuò a rimanere in silenzio solo per poi spingerlo contro il muro e iniziare a baciarlo. Gli passò le mani sul viso, spingendosi contro di lui e baciandolo più bruscamente di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma continuò a farlo perché Vegard ricambiava i suoi baci con la stessa ferocia, quasi e gli aveva stretto le mani sulle spalle.  
« Dio, sei pazzo. » sussurrò Vegard sulle sue labbra « Sono tutti qua. »  
« L'alternativa era strangolarti, Vegard. »  
L'altro accennò un sorriso, accasciandosi contro il muro ruvido del balcone, afferrando Bård per la camicia e tirandolo ancora contro di sé, riprendendo a baciarlo. Vegard ingoiò un gemito quando le dita fredde del fratello si strinsero sulla sua pelle nuda, sfilandogli la camicia da dentro i pantaloni.  
« Shh. Piano Vegard. »  
« N-Non... non possiamo Bård, non... »  
Bård lo baciò di nuovo, interrompendolo e continuò a sbottonargli la camicia.  
« Bård... davvero noi... »  
Il più piccolo scese sul suo collo, mordendoglielo e baciandoglielo e allora Vegard si portò una mano alla bocca, mordendosela più forte che poteva per non gemere.  
« Ho... Ho bisogno di sentirti Vegard. Sono... Cristo, sono settimane che non... » infilò una mano nei pantaloni di Vegard, stringendogli una natica con forza, interrompendosi, quasi senza riuscire a controllarsi.  
Vegard si limitò ad ansimare profondamente, lasciandosi andare completamente contro le mani e la bocca di Bård e contro il muro.  
« Ti odio quando fai così Bård. » gemette il più grande.  
Bård si chinò su di lui, mordendogli l'orecchio.  
« Quando ti domino? » sussurrò poi.  
Vegard fu scosso da un fremito di piacere nel sentire la voce roca del fratello parlargli nell'orecchio e si limitò ad annuire più volte. Bård lo prese per le spalle, voltandolo di schiena, spingendolo di nuovo verso il muro e gli tirò i pantaloni.  
Iniziò a baciargli la nuca e il collo, scendendo lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
« Sbrigati Bård! » ansimò ancora « Potrebbe arrivare chiunque. »  
Bård parve ignorarlo, riprendendo a succhiargli il lobo dell'orecchio, stringendo la mano sull'erezione del fratello. Vegard si morse di nuovo la mano, spingendosi contro il fratello.  
« Ero convinto che il mio bellissimo turista turco necessitasse di indicazioni. » mormorò l'altro in risposta, in inglese.  
Vegard accennò una risata.  
« Credo di essermi perso, effettivamente. » mormorò Vegard, sempre in inglese.  
Bård spinse un dito dentro di lui, quasi all'improvviso. Sentire Vegard parlare in inglese era qualcosa che lo eccitava terribilmente (una delle molte cose che lo eccitava di Vegard, ad essere sinceri), così come lo eccitò di nuovo il gemito sorpresa che sfuggì dalle sue labbra.  
« Meno male che hai trovato uno splendido norvegese disponibile allora. » esalò muovendo la mano sull'erezione di Vegard e le dita dentro di lui.  
« E cosa ti fa pensare che anche il turista turco sia disponibile? » mormorò Vegard appoggiandosi al muro e non riuscendo a decidersi da qualche parte spingersi.  
Le dita di Bård lo stavano facendo impazzire.  
Bård infilò altre due dita dentro di lui. Per quanto avesse voluto, non c'era tempo per i giochi.  
« Mah. Intuito, credo. »  
Vegard si morse un labbro.  
« Bård... » gemette ancora.  
Il più piccolo appoggiò la fronte contro la nuca del fratello, smettendo di prepararlo e lo afferrò per i fianchi, spingendosi dentro di lui.  
Bård affondò i denti nella spalla di Vegard ancora coperta dal maglione, ma il più piccolo riuscì comunque a sentirli penetrare nella carne, così come l'erezione del fratello lo stava già scopando velocemente.  
La testa di Vegard si svuotò completamente. Non riuscì più a sentire i rumori della città, né le persone che lo circondavano, né altro.  
Non sentiva niente se non Bård che spingeva dentro di lui e la sua voce affannata che chiamava in un sussurro roco il suo nome. Sentiva come le spinte e il respiro di Bård.  
Sentiva le dita del fratello che si stringevano e si muovevano rapide sulla sua erezione e la situazione era talmente grottesca ed eccitante e surreale allo stesso tempo che Vegard venne nella mano di Bård dopo pochi minuti.  
Era davvero state settimane interminabili. Vegard sentiva disperatamente la mancanza di Bård dentro di lui.  
Bård continuava a stringergli le dita sui fianchi e a muoversi senza riuscire a fermarsi, velocemente, baciandogli il collo e la schiena. Lo costrinse a voltare il viso, baciandogli disperatamente le labbra e mordendogliele piano quando venne finalmente dentro di lui con un gemito soffocato.  
Vegard ansimò ancora, quasi di dolore quando Bård uscì da dentro di lui, accasciandosi poi sulla sedia e dopo un paio di secondi anche il maggiore lo imitò.  
« Sei terribile Bård. » si limitò a dire, afferrando il pacchetto di sigarette.  
Bård gliene rubò una, tentando di riprendendo fiato e lo imitò.  
Rimasero in silenzio. Facendo sesso si erano leggermente sfogati, ma Vegard si rendeva perfettamente conto che il problema non era assolutamente risolto. Socchiuse gli occhi, espirando fumo. Senza sapere perché, si rese conto di sentire freddo ed era strano per lui. Schioccò la lingua, osservando il fratello.  
« Mi dispiace. » mormorò.  
Bård si voltò verso di lui, sorpreso.  
« Eh? Di cosa? »  
« Hai ragione. » continuò Vegard come se Bård non avesse parlato « Non... » sospirò pesantemente, passandosi una mano sul viso « Hai lo stesso diritto che ho io di crescere i ragazzi. Io... sono stati anni difficili, in cui... la nostra vita è cambiata. Siamo passati da fare sesso e abbandonarci sul pavimento con della birra a... compiti, riunioni scolastiche, doveri. » scosse la testa « Credo di aver sentito un po' la pressione, ecco. »  
« Vegard, tu tendi sempre a voler fare tutto da solo, te l'ho sempre detto. Tu non sei da solo, Vegard. Io comprendo che... tu senti di dover essere quello responsabile per tutto. Mi sei stato dietro per un sacco di anni, anche se sei solo tre anni più grande di me, mi aiutavi con i compiti, mi vestivi, mi portavi in giro, firmavi le giustificazioni per me e tutto il resto. E anche adesso, a lavoro, fai un sacco di lavoro nell'ombra che avrebbe portato chiunque altro al suicidio. »  
Ridacchiarono entrambi e Bård gli sorrise, sfiorandogli il braccio con la mano.  
« Hai sopportato un sacco di dolore da solo Vegard. Ti chiedo solo... solo di dividerne il peso con me, niente di più. Non sono molto più maturo di Jørgen e Bjørg e lo sappiamo entrambi, ma... li amo come se fossero figli miei. Perché sono parte di te e tu... ti meriti di essere felice, Vegard, tutto qua. »  
Vegard si accese una seconda sigaretta  
Sentiva che il mal di testa stava tornando, le tempie gli pulsavano e sentiva come se la testa dovesse scoppiargli da un momento all'altro.  
« Sai, prima Bjørg pensava che volessi rimproverarla per la sospensione. Mi ha detto che, testuali parole, tu eri già passato su di lei come un carro armato. Non me lo hai detto prima. »  
« Oh... beh, io... eri stanco morto e stavi ancora lavorando su quei fogli e Bjørg era incazzata nera e... ho pensato di aiutarti. Tutto qua. »  
Vegard fece ricadere la testa sulla sua spalla.  
« Tu mi sei sempre d'aiuto Bård. Senza di te... non so dove sarei senza di te. »  
« Oh, avresti avuto una vita più o meno soddisfacente con un uomo che non amavi abbastanza di nome Simon Berg. » replicò il più piccolo e se ne pentì quasi subito.  
Sentì Vegard irrigidirsi e allontanarsi da lui come se scottasse.  
« Scusami. Scusami Vegard, io... non so che mi sia preso. »  
« Ti è preso che in una maniera o nell'altra devi sempre trovare un modo per massacrarmi, Bård. » replicò il più grande alzandosi in piedi e spegnendo la sigaretta « Senti, vuoi parlare te con i ragazzi? Avviati, io mi metto a letto e, cazzo, fra cinque ore ci dobbiamo rialzare. » sospirò pesantemente prima di uscire dalla cucina.  
« Vegard, tutto ok? » chiese la madre, ancora seduta sul divano, a guardare la televisione a basso volume.  
« Sì. Il tuo secondogenito è solo un coglione, come al solito. » replicò senza guardarla e chiudendosi in camera.  
La donna sospirò, tornando in cucina e osservando Bård che si passava le mani sul viso, più sconvolto di Vegard.  
« Bård, che cosa è successo? Vegard mi sembrava abbastanza sconvolto. »  
« Oh sì... » rise lui lasciandosi ricadere contro la sedia « Ho solo fatto un casino, come sempre. »  
La madre prese il caffè abbandonato sul tavolo, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
« Tu lo sai meglio di me Bård. Vegard ha sempre avuto... questo problema nell'esprimere ciò che prova. E tu sei sempre stato l'unico in grado di farlo arrabbiare, di... fargli tirare fuori la rabbia che si è sempre portato dentro, per una serie di motivi di cui ci ha sempre tenuto all'oscuro. »  
Bård alzò gli occhi verso di lei, cercando di mascherare il proprio stupore.  
« Oh Bård. » ridacchiò lei « Credi davvero di potermi nascondere qualcosa? O che Vegard possa nascondermi qualcosa. »  
« Vegard è più bravo di quello che credi. » brontolò.  
« Solo perché Vegard non parla non vuol dire che io non conosca mio figlio, Bård. » lo freddò lei, sempre con un sorriso « E adesso vorrei sapere che cosa gli hai detto, per favore. »  
Bård sospirò di nuovo.  
« Ho solo nominato una sua vecchia relazione. Una abbastanza importante. »  
« Suppongo che sia con quell'affascinante ufficiale della Guardia Nazionale. »  
Il ragazzo diede un nuovo pugno sul tavolo, alzandosi in piedi, frustrato.  
« Perché tutti ne erano a conoscenza tranne me? » esclamò.  
« Vegard non lo avrebbe detto nemmeno a me se non lo avessi costretto, fidati. » tentò di rassicurarlo lei « Perché devi sempre punzecchiare Vegard, Bård? Insomma, ti sei trasferito da lui quindi sono arrivati i ragazzi, ti sei offerto di aiutarlo, di stargli vicino, di provvedere ai suoi figli. Ed è qualcosa che pochi fratelli avrebbero fatto, fidati. Lo ami così tanto che faresti di tutto per lui. E appena trova un attimo di calma lo affondi di nuovo. Perché? »  
Bård avrebbe voluto poterle rispondere. Trovare una qualunque scusa, un qualunque motivo per giustificarsi, ma non ne aveva.  
Non c'era un motivo. Non c'era una spiegazione. Non c'era niente.  
« Non lo so. Penso che l'unica cosa che possa è che sono un coglione. » ammise.  
« Vedo che tu e Vegard concordate su qualcuno allora. » mormorò lei alzandosi in piedi « Parla con Vegard, domani. Dopo che ha dormito un po' è sempre più calmo. E scusati. Per favore. »  
Bård annuì e si alzò in piedi a sua volta. Poi, mestamente, si diresse in camera.  
La luce sul comodino di Vegard era accesa e la lampada era a terra, in modo da non dare fastidio a Bård e il fratello stava già dormendo. Buttato scompostamente vicino alle sue gambe, il libro che probabilmente stava leggendo quando si era addormentato.  
Lo prese, appoggiandolo sul comodino, tirandogli su le coperte. Si mosse leggermente quando si sdraiò nel letto e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia e Vegard schiuse leggermente gli occhi, probabilmente tentando di metterlo a fuoco.  
« Sono un coglione. » sussurrò piano Bård.  
Vegard sospirò, senza aprire del tutto gli occhi e lo afferrò per un polso, facendolo sdraiare accanto a sé.  
« Lo so bene. E ti amo lo stesso. Ora fammi dormire, ti prego. » si lamentò e Bård sorrise di fronte al suo infantilismo.  
« Buonanotte Vegard. »  
« Mh. A fra poco. »  
Vegard si tirò la coperta fin sopra la testa e dopo pochi secondi, Bård lo sentì di nuovo dormire profondamente.

Bård si alzò che aveva dormito appena un paio d'ore. Era rimasto sdraiato nel letto a fissare il soffitto, a ripensare alla conversazione con la madre e con Vegard e ai due ragazzi. Seduto sul letto osservò la sveglia.  
Le cinque e cinquantatré. Pochi minuti ancora e sarebbe suonata la svenuta.  
Dall'altra parte del letto gli arrivò un lamentò da parte di Vegard. Lo vide agitarsi sotto alle coperte, da cui spuntavano solo i capelli e parte della fronte.  
Si allungò verso di lui, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
« Dormi altri cinque minuti Vegard. » mormorò.  
Dal movimento delle coperte intuì che l'altro aveva in qualche modo scosso la testa.  
« ...dammi del caffè. » biascicò poi.  
Bård accennò una risata, scompigliandogli i capelli e ridendo ancora del suo gemito di disappunto.  
« Vado a farlo. Me li concedi dieci minuti di tempo? »  
« Vorrei quello di Starbucks. » replicò il più grande tirando via la coperta e alzandosi faticosamente a sedere, solo per poi farsi ricadere contro le gambe di Bård.  
« Ti prometto che dopo aver lasciato Jørgen a scuola te lo compro. » ridacchiò ancora.  
Si chinò su di lui, baciandolo leggermente e Vegard gli circondò il collo con un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé per continuare a baciarlo.  
« Ti odio quando mi maltratti Bård. » mormorò Vegard « Potresti per favore smettere di farlo? » chiese poi.  
« E' stato un colpo basso nominare Berg, lo so. Non avrei dovuto, mi dispiace. »  
« Non pensarci. Ti sei pentito, quindi direi che va bene. » scosse le spalle « Quando parlerai con Jørgen? »  
« V-Vuoi... davvero che ci parli io? » mormorò Bård continuando a passargli le mani in mezzo ai capelli, quasi senza accorgersene.  
Vegard annuì, lentamente.  
« E' giusto che faccia loro da padre. Al cento per cento. Senza le mie paranoie e la mia... ossessione per la perfezione. »  
Bård sorrise, baciandolo.  
« E' perché tu sei perfetto. E' genetico. Il mio bellissimo e perfetto turista turco. »  
L'altro si limitò a tirargli debolmente i capelli, ridacchiando.  
« L'importante è che sia il tuo unico turista turco. »  
« Mi manchi. » mormorò Bård baciandolo, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.  
E, in qualche maniera, Bård era sicuro che fosse così. Non si sentiva mai sazio dei baci di Vegard o del suo corpo o della sua semplice presenza accanto a lui.  
« Sono qua Bård. » gli rispose il maggiore « Sono qua e ci sarò sempre, lo sai. »  
La sveglia trillò rumorosamente, facendoli sobbalzare e Vegard sbatté la fronte contro quella del fratello, facendoli ridere di nuovo.  
« Voglio il mio caffè e il caffè di Starbucks mentre andiamo a lavoro. » ripeté Vegard alzandosi poi a sedere e stiracchiandosi.  
« Sì sì. Abbi un po' di pazienza. »  
Vegard si alzò in piedi e si affacciò alla finestra. Socchiuse gli occhi, inspirando l'aria fredda del mattino.  
C'erano pochi rumori a quell'ora del mattino. Le persone dormiva o si stavano appena svegliando, come lui.  
I loro movimenti erano ancora lenti, silenziosi, come se in realtà stessero ancora dormendo. I banchetti dei mercatini erano ancora chiusi e non c'era quasi nessuno per la strada, tranne un paio di persone alla fermata del bus con del caffè in mano, appoggiate alla pensilina come se in realtà non volessero realmente stare là.  
Vegard sorrise ancora.  
Adesso era tranquillo. Si sentiva quasi più leggero, più sicuro.  
Era là. Era quella la sua vita.  
E per un motivo o per un altro, adesso non l'avrebbe cambiata per niente al mondo.


End file.
